


Do not get attached

by eikomeiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikomeiko/pseuds/eikomeiko
Summary: Angie trusts everyone.To her, friends are all people whom she met just yesterday. She doesn't quite understand how trust works since she has never had a relationship based on solid and justified trust.Therefore, she always makes the same mistake of getting too close to people too quickly.





	Do not get attached

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON! Starters lmao. I will start writing this fic once I have time, just dropping this here rn <3

Read the note at the top please


End file.
